Air distribution systems in buildings such as housed office buildings, factories, stores and even certain residences include a central pressure source that moves heated or cooled air into the various rooms of the building. Each room requires a duct and an air supply diffuser, grill or register dedicated to that room. It is currently not possible to easily direct air from a single duct or air outlet into two or more rooms without adding additional ducting or some other expensive, intrusive installation.
The drawbacks of the conventional systems are many, and are made worse in installations where the walls or other partitions in the building are movable. For example in a cubicle environment where the walls are movable to accommodate different room configurations a conventional air distribution system simply cannot deliver air to the different rooms efficiently. There is a need in the art to more efficiently and accurately direct air to various rooms in a building.